erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated
Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated is the thirty-seventh battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the twelfth of Season 3. It features the mad scientists of New York City, The Ghostbusters, battling the monster investigating gang of teenagers, Mystery Incorporated. It was published on September 2, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Fred Jones Riki Lindhome as Daphne Blake Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Nice Peter as Shaggy Rogers Someone's Great Dane as Scooby-Doo Chris Gorbos as Dr. Peter Venkman Mark Douglas as Dr. Ray Stantz Zach Sherwin as Dr. Egon Spengler Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore Another Great Dane as Scrappy-Doo/The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Brooke Lawson as Janine Melnitz (speaking cameo) Lyrics Jones' lines appear in light blue, Daphne Blake's lines appear in light purple, Velma Dinkley's line in light orange, Shaggy Rogers' lines in pale green, Scooby-Doo's in brown, Dr. Peter Venkman's in light red, Dr. Ray Stantz's in yellow, Dr. Egon Spengler's in light green, Winston Zeddemore's lines in pale purple, Janine Melnitz's in pink, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's in platinum, and Scrappy-Doo's lines in light brown.* 'Mystery Incorporated:' Like, Fred? How’d we end up battling dudes with whack raps? Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands! Jeepers! It’s the Creeper! Don’t worry, it’s just that thirsty Peter! When it comes to beating beasts, we’re the key! Are you the Gatekeeper? I got a plan; we’ll catch them in a trap! Split our raps in half! Have them battle Scoob and Shag, and I’m with Velm and Daph! Ruh roh! No way, man! I’m not gonna- Do it for a Scooby Snack? Well okay, man! Like, hey, Winston! You got a racuum on your back! Oh, brother. According to my calculations, Egon’s a mathematical hack! And that ghost made Stantz blast ectoplasm from his proton pack! Tried to come back genderbent, but shut down again like Walter Peck! Oh man, you guys got demons in your fridge! But is there rany pizza reft? “It slimed me”? Nice try, but I see through your “cross the streams” hijinks! Like, they can try fire rhyme schemes but rill get split rike some ice cream! Let’s unmask these whackjobs! They’re just hacks that lost their jobs! And these soggy sobs just got caught by us meddling kids and their top dog! 'Ghostbusters:' You defective meddling kids call yourselves detectives? You’re just degenerates, led by Ren and Stimpy with a speech impediment! Driving in their hippie-van, fighting with disguised guys and what they're scheming, But who needs them? We saved New York from a Sumerian demon! Feuding youthful goofy sleuths used to booking crooks in stupid suits? Where are you, Scooby-Doo? These two always be looking for food! But snooping for clues? We’ll capture you in our classic Casper container And Fred’s friends always become his traps, this man’s a master baiter! But partnered with two scaredy-cats? We ain’t afraid of no ghost! Making all five of you damsels in distress! All right, these kids are toast! So we’re smacking you hacks, so you can’t see without your glasses! After we blast this, we came, we saw, and we kicked your asses! Jinkies thinks she’s so smart? (We’ve got one!) of our very own Dinkleys. We got flow creamy like a Twinkie, and we stay sprung like a Slinkie Flow creamy? Heh, reminds me of those marshmallows I used to love... What did you do, Ray?! Oh shit! Oh no. It’s... Mr. Stay Puft. 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Stomping the streets, the Marshmallow Man’s outta the bag! Put ‘em up in this rap, tell me, who wants to scrap? This Austin Powers mystery show isn’t doing great, Dane, Powered by Zuul, better bet I’m splitting ‘em up, gang! All of you are washed up stars, remaking film clones! While I’m giving you s’more, spitting some sick fire and brimstone! You crackpot theorists are less impressive than pretty boy’s ascot, I Warned the Brothers not to make a mascot out of this bad dog! 'Mystery Inc.:' Zoinks! It’s like our favorite meals are totally turning on us! How are we gonna tackle this guy?! Rooks rike it’s a bust! 'Ghostbusters:' Oh, so now who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Now that’s a big Twinkie, but not as large as YOUR MOTHER! After you, Peter! Grab your stick! Hold’n! Heat ‘em up! Smokin’! Make ‘em hard! Ready! Let’s roast ourselves a marshmallow. Throw it! 'Mystery Inc.:' Jinkies, it’s melting away, but there’s a mech suit beneath that’s resilient! We’re facing no demon! Let’s see who this delectable specter really is! ... Scrappy-Doo?! 'Scrappy-Doo:' Yes, of course it’s true! I knew you were coming here, Mystery Inc.! When I figured who you were dissing, I started building my marshmallow machine! You kicked me out of the group, took me off of Spooky Island! I went from a whiny tyrant with you five to a violent giant in asylums! So I set my plan in motion! Picture a motion picture where I'' get the glory! It was all for me! I took apart the Mystery to make this My Story! So yes, you caught me! And I would have gotten away with it, too! If it wasn’t for you supernatural scientists and my Uncle Scoob! 'Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.''' Boy, am I glad that’s over. You can say that again, Fred. But hold on, there’s something I still don’t understand, why’s he so upset? Well, his partners saw he was a psycho and they neutered him quick Yes, it’s true, my friends. This mutt has no dick. Chewed out Doo’s ploy like one of his chew toys. Totally unethical. Like man, if you’re gonna be a Marshmallow, at least be edible! Dueling with a chewy gooey dude, I knew it was too good to be true, But we couldn’t do it without you groovy juveniles and Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Trivia *This is the second battle to feature an original work of art made by SkydivingQuagga. **However, it is the first artwork custom made for the production of the battle. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated Category:Team Battles Category:Story battles Category:TKandMit Category:SkydivingQuagga